Unikitty
"Hi! I'm Princess Unikitty, and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land!" - ''Unikitty in "The Lego Movie" Unikitty is the breakout protagonist of ''The LEGO Movie and the main protagonist of Unikitty!. Physical Appearances Unikitty is a hybrid, half-unicorn, and half-kitten. She has cute eyes, pink fur and cheeks. Her fur changes colors by emotions and feelings. TGTTA 2 Unikitty appears with Richard, Dr.Fox, Hawkdoile and Puppy Corn after helping her long distance friend Twilight Sparkle try and take Equestria back from Chrysalis. She gets Lydia, Dawnbeth, Amanda, Finn, Jake, Grovyle and Kyle to help anyway they can in spite of her disadvantage of having Damian Darhk, Jafar, Uka Uka, Machete, Zelena on her side. They do score some victories in spite of everything Afterwards, Grovyle and Kyle believe that Unikitty would be a good help to Hunter and the Legends and recruit her to help the team against Thawne and The Legion. Unikitty and her team know where Rip and the others and decide to go on their way to the lighthouse on the island they see, Dr.Fox does her research on the island and like the ones she was told by Rip, they are inhabitable which surprises none of them. Unikitty and Puppycorn get into an argument about how to approach it with Dr.Fox and Hawkodidle separating them. Puppcorn and Unikitty refuse to speak to each other about it as they insulted each other so Hawkodidle takes charge of the team and using his power and punches he leads the way with Dr.Fox providing direction. Hawkdodile tries to get a moment with Dr.Fox though she doesn't get his advances, instead she tries to get Unikitty and her brother to make up. The Two eventually patch things up that night where they get to their destination and Dr.Fox has made a special Uni Kitty signal for them to use to get Rip's attention. The team get to the top of the light house and Deathstroke is right there to confront Uni Kitty and the others. Puppycorn asks how did Deathstroke find them and get there 1st. Deathstroke mentions he knew they would try to find their friends using the lighthouse. Unikitty and the others are ready to fight Deathstroke, Deathstroke mentions that he is here for an answer on the mysterious teen they and Lydia worked with in Equestria. Unikitty asks what his business with this and Deathstroke tells her, that he's trying the easy way to learn her identify without going through the long hard way. Dr.Fox identifies his allegiance to Thawne and tells him to get lost or fight them. Deathstroke brushes off Dr.Fox that he isn't here to fight them and even if he did, He wouldn't be able to take on Uni Kitty and Hawkodidle who he commends as a great warrior also throwing out there that she herself is a beloved ruler of a kingdom he is wise not to anger. Their signal is found by Rip who beams them up with Deathstroke watching before returning Variants Queasy Kitty: She has brown eyes. Her body is green. Biznis Kitty: She have marker drawings all over her body as a disguise. Astro Kitty: She wore a 1980s spacesuit like Benny. Angry Kitty: Her body is red and orange. Her eye color is red. 31vkODw1fIL. SY355 .jpg 11239768505 197704986b b.jpg 15489086331 64ccbc1d8e.jpg Lego-movie-angry-kitty-minifigure-legoland-1406-03-Legoland@15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Cats Category:Magic Users Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Woobies Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters hailing from the LEGO Universe Category:The Heart Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Princesses Category:Girly Girl Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Characters hailing from the Unikitty! Universe Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Royalty